


【3H】就是要在大战前夕滚方块

by THE_GREAT_SONGIE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_GREAT_SONGIE/pseuds/THE_GREAT_SONGIE
Summary: 在和Notch开战前夕，Entity 303发现Herobrine心情并不好。
Relationships: entity303/herobrine
Kudos: 6





	【3H】就是要在大战前夕滚方块

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，没车，先提上裤子？  
> 人物ooc警告，这篇文的hb设定为一个普通的怪物领袖而非创世神，所以没有特别强，303与他是同盟/手下关系。  
> 少量脏话预警，不可以学。

Entity 303一整天没看到Herobrine。  
照往常这不算什么特例，Herobrine一直是个冷淡寡言的人。他宁愿在书桌前坐半个月，像具尸体似的陪摞到天花板的文书过日子，也不愿在众人面前多露一张笑脸。  
但鉴于今天就是“最后期限”，而下个日出就是宣战通牒，此刻作为敌对双方之一的Herobrine安静得就有些过分了。  
303决定去找他。  
一路心情复杂。Herobrine卧室外，Entity 303推了推门，寻思那家伙要是死在里面了，他该怎么忍住不在葬礼上笑出声。  
这么一推，门竟真的没关，虚虚掩着。这可不是个好兆头，许多暗杀行动结束后受害者的房门都是开着的，至少电影里这么讲，303想。  
门缝里刚挤出来道光，303就觉得耳根发麻，紧接着才听到“咚”的一声巨响，要闷不闷要炸不炸。一个激灵，Entity 303条件反射侧身一闪，后背抵门胸前横刀，一对红眼珠子瞪得溜圆。  
心里骂了句方块人脏话，303缓慢潜行入室，脑海里刷刷滚过一堆胡思乱想，还没等把这些胡思乱想脑补成具体画面，303就看到了地上歪着的半截身子。  
哦，哦，床上还有半截，可惜。  
一个穿着默认史蒂夫套装的人形趴在床边，腿落在床上腰悬在半空，胳膊脑袋顶着地板……等等，仔细一看，青色衬衫上好像还晕着褐色水渍。  
303大惊，人类不会真就在战前把这个傻逼刺杀了吧。他摸着墙裙快速扫了一圈室内，确认无人，又飞快探头看了眼走廊，也是空荡荡，忙关门插锁跑到那人边上。  
迈出去没几步，一脚踢翻了个什么东西，咕噜咕噜在地上滚了半天，停了。  
一个酒瓶。  
一个，他妈的，撒得一滴不剩的，酒瓶。  
303难以置信地盯着地上的那半Herobrine。肇事者这时才晃晃悠悠抬起头，撑着地板看向刚刚手滑掉到地上的那半瓶酒，完全没理会303，发动恐怖的上肢力量单手支持身体去够床头柜的酒杯。  
303这时才闻到空气中令人窒息的酒精味，才看到Herobrine床头装着佳酿码成一排的古典杯。  
Entity 303刀都惊掉地了。  
目视Herobrine缩回床上，颇有仪式感灌下第四杯后，303才反应过来，上前拿走那人手里的杯子。白眼混蛋不要脸的以为他在帮自己拿空杯，竟然还想再拿一杯，303气的伸胳膊就给他的余粮扫到一边儿。  
“你……”Entity 303心里嘀咕，你怎么回事？你喝了多少？这话怎么问怎么像个缺安全感的小媳妇。  
所以最后，“你在喝酒？”  
草，这说的什么屁话，不然他还能在干嘛。303心中咆哮。  
好在对方早就过了“能理性分析对方发言并适当维护自身形象”的阶段，一本正经地“嗯”了一声。  
303挠了挠脸，这算什么？红色等级的超特殊紧急情况啊！一个喝了酒的Herobrine，还是在战前！  
Herobrine不会轻视任何一个敌人，这是保持他绝对统治地位的关键所在。在过去，每一次作战前，他都会用他那非人的分析能力把敌人的伎俩吃得剩渣，再开几场动员大会，保证怪物大军为他肝脑涂地而不会说个不字。  
结果现在，战争局势已定，全大陆的势力都是其受邀嘉宾的紧要关头上，Herobrine在忙着喝酒？  
Entity 303用一种“你疯了吧”的眼神盯着Herobrine，似乎这样能把他盯醒。  
并没有。  
Entity 303捏了捏鼻梁骨，莫名觉得放在平时此刻房间里这两个人的行为应该是互换的，他叹了口气，“明天可能就要……”  
没想到的是，他还没说完，Herobrine突然口齿清晰地打断了他：“我不想和他们打。”  
303险些没闪了腰。  
“我不想拿剑，不想与Notch为敌，不想让任何人死在战场。”  
你在说什么，又想起创世神的过家家小游戏了吗，你在做梦吗。303想问，很快没法说出口了，昏暗灯光下，他辨别不出Herobrine在说这些话时，肩膀是不是在颤抖。  
糟了，他是认真的。  
303曾打心眼里觉得Herobrine是个无耻小人，笃定他俩除了厌恶和嫌弃外不该有任何多余关系，但这个念头多久以前就被他就着兔肉煲吃进肚子里了，打架归打架，扯皮归扯皮，他们现在到底算什么情况，他还真说不清。  
只是想象Herobrine身上被酒水弄得一塌糊涂，一个人呆呆坐在床上，脸上一双沉着白光盯着满地狼藉，他没由来觉得有些难过罢了。  
回过神时，Entity 303正对上Herobrine投来的视线。  
“我是不是太失败，太懦弱了。”Herobrine倚在床头，声音沙哑。  
沉默锢得303动弹不得。  
草，他不该听到这些的。他宁愿相信对方脸上的那是血也不愿那是眼泪。他在目睹一只野狼露出肚子，目睹一头豹子舔舐伤口，这几乎就是一场死刑宣判，他会被灭口的。  
Herobrine的肤色比正常状态下还深一些，呼吸频率更快一些，精神更恍惚一些。超人的能力让Herobrine把醉酒变成了一桩可被心情调控的减压差事。看得出来，他现在真的很需要。  
甜津津黏糊糊，Herobrine醉得彻底。  
“抱抱我吧。”恶魔低语道。  
303脑袋“叮”一下就熟了。  
他嘴里甚至还有甜酒味，他想。  
——————————————  
拉灯，没有链接(‵▽′)/  
——————————————  
分开时，Entity 303盯着Herobrine薄薄的嘴唇，“向我保证不会有第二个人看到你今天这样。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果进来的是Null，或者Dreadlord呢，你也会像现在一样吗？这算不算勾引？”  
“谁知道呢，就算是我也需要放松。”  
“不过他们从来不会主动敲我卧室的门。”Herobrine眨眨眼睛。


End file.
